Cuando sean las 12 de la noche
by Yen Lyz
Summary: Llego Nochebuena y los peleadores estan reunidos en esa hermosa epoca...¿podran confesar lo que tienen y celebrar ese dia? ¿o el orgullo los envenenara?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^ BIENVENIDOS A ESTE MINIFIC**

**Todos: UNA NAVIDAD ESPECIAL Y ¿LOCA?**

**Yo: sip, se los dedico a todos mis amigos de FFn, aparecerán todos y algunos OCs, si no le gustan me dicen o si quieren que eliminen sus OCs**

**Sin más que decir los dejamos leer**

Navidad, linda época para reunirse en familia y en amigos como en la mansión de cierta peli café preparando la fiesta de sus amigos (miren la mansión de Masquerade cap. 28)

-bueno falta varias horas para las 12 así que TODOS AYUDENME PARA EL ARBOL-les dije o mejor les grite mientras preparaba el pavo

-Tranquila yen, creo que estas algo estresada- dijo Lyz, cabello castaño y ondulado, tez morena y ojos miel y es mi mejor amiga-o si no mira a Shun-

-mejor descansa Yen o mejor AYUDAME A DESATARME DE LAS LUCES- grito Shun

-Ops ya vamos- dijimos ambas para después ayudarlo

-gracias y…donde esta Dan?- pregunto el pelinegro

-porque crees que estoy tan tranquila con el pavo?- le dije – sabía que si Dan se quedara ayudando lo más probable es que el pavo seria historia-

-tienes razón- le afirmo pero sonó un timbre –tan rápido llegaron?- con la misma voz fría pero con un poco de preocupación

-voy a abrir- dijo Lyz abriendo la puerta –RUNO HOLA!-

-hola Lyz ^^- con una sonrisa- pensé que necesitarías ayuda así que vine con…-pero suena un grito

-AHHHH!-

-YEN!- gritaron las 2 pero ven a Dan agarrado de Shun y a Yen encima de la mesa alzando el pavo para que Dan no la alcanzara

-DAN CONTROLATE- le grito Runo antes de darle un zape

-oye por qué hiciste eso- mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-espera a las 8, primero a que lleguen los invitados- dijo Shun mientras soltaba a Dan – ya Yen puedes bajar-

-gracias- dije mientras le pasaba el pavo a Runo –aho...AHHH- había dado un paso en falso, sabía que iba a ser una dura caída pero nunca lo sentí

-sh...Shun?- cuando abrí los ojos se dio cuenta que Shun me atrapo tipo recién casados haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos

-te encuentras bien?- le dijo Shun con una cálida sonrisa y solo asentí –ten más cuidado- me dijo mientras me bajaba y me di cuenta que Runo me miraba pícaramente, la verdad era que me gustaba Shun pero nunca lo admitía

-bueno aun tene…SON LAS 6:30?!- grite porque faltaba media hora solo para que llegaran los Gehabich

-Runo, Yen…HORA DE CAMBIARNOS- nos dijo Lyz para prácticamente arrastrarnos hacia mi cuarto

_En el cuarto_

-Hora de arreglarnos- declaro Lyz

- primero comencemos con YEN!- dijo Runo con una caja llena de maquillaje (nunca lo espere de ella)

-Y YO POR QUE- le recrimine

- quien es la que necesita conquistar a Shun?- me reclamaron las 2

-e…eso no es cierto- dije bajando la cabeza para que se me ocultara mi rubor

-tranquila vas a estar muy bonita- me dijo Runo con unas sombras en la mano y Lyz con una plancha para cabello

-oh, oh-

_En la sala_

-comenzó la tortura para Yen- declaro Shun

-tienes razón- igualo Dan –y cuando te le declaras, estas dejando que otro llegue y te la quite-

-A MI NO ME GUSTA YEN ENTIENDELO!-

-yo nunca dije su nombre –aseguro Dan poniendo a Shun mas rojo que los tomates

-como que te quedo apretado la corbata cierto?- se me olvido, ambos están vestidos de traje

-no, por?-

-porque si eso no te ahorca YO LO HARE!- declaro Shun tirándose encima de Dan

Se formó la pelea del siglo pero Shun no lo lograba ahorcarlo, Dan le intentaba jalarle su corto cabello pero…

-estamos listas- dijeron las chicas que estaban bajando de las escaleras

-al fin…wow- a los 2 se les cayeron la baba al verlas

Lyz llevaba un vestido strapple negro con destellos plateados, unos zapatos de tacón grises, una gargantilla de diamantes y unos topos, llevaba el cabello suelto tapándole uno de los ojos en las cuales llevaba una sombra color azul y labial rojo

Runo llevaba un vestido sin mangas y cuello tortuga totalmente blanco con una cinta amarilla, llevaba zapatos de tacón blanco, unos aretes en forma de sol, llevaba el cabello en una cola alta, tenía un poco de rubor y un labial rojo

Yen llevaba un vestido strapple un poco más arriba de las rodillas color rojo debajo de una capa española del mismo color pero con rebordeado con algodón, llevaba botines negros, guantes blancos, topos de sol y llevaba el cabello en una cola alzada, un poco de rubor y con labial rosado

-WOW chicas se ven todas hermosas…en especial tu Runo- declaro Dan

-eh…gracias- dijo Runo con un rubor

-te ves totalmente bella Yen –dijo Shun sin darse cuenta que lo escuche

-en serio?- le dije

- si, te ves bellísima- me dijo totalmente rojo pero sonó el timbre –deben ser Alice y Masquerade o Marcos ay bueno como quieran que le digan-

-voy a ver, dijo Runo pero cuando abren la puerta ve un paquete y lo recoge- que es esto – entra a la casa con la caja

-qué es eso Runo?- pregunto Dan

-no lo se pero por lo que veo es para nosotros, tiene todos nuestros nombres-

-vamos a ver que dice- dije mientras colocaba el CD en mi portátil

_Hola a todos, Yeneline, Lyz, Gerard, Daniel, Runo, Shun, Julie, Marucho, Alice, Marcos, Keith, Sellon, Anubias y a los que no mencione recuerden la fecha, una aventura llega a sus vidas en la cual su amistad se demostrara, en Navidad es la época para unir los corazones, espero que no los dañe con la envidia y el rencor que pueda llegar esta noche, estoy entre ustedes y pueden que no se de cuenta pero yo los uniré, depende de ustedes si rompe esta felicidad que llevan._

_Feliz Navidad _

Al escuchar todo el mensaje todos estaban pasmados

-una prueba en contra la envidia y el rencor?- dijo Shun

-quien lo envió y como así que están entre nosotros- dije

-debe ser alguno de los que no nombro- pero se escuchó un timbre y vi a mis amigos en la puerta

-ya llegaron-

**Wow si que fue un poco largo**

**Shun: ¿Quién enviara la carta? ¿Por qué lo hiso?**

**Yo: pues este fic se enviar capítulos por día y terminara JUSTO el 24 de diciembre si no lo termino el 23 o el 26 BUAA JUSTO EN FERIA **

**Shun: y nuestros amigos aparecerán desde el siguiente capítulo XD**

**Bye bye **


	2. 1 error: la envidia

**Hi, segundo capítulo de la saga de navidad**

**Shun: no me vas a molestar?**

**Yo: nop porque es navidad ^^**

**Gracias por leer el fic los dejamos leer**

-ya llegaron- fui a abrir la puerta y en ese momento estaban Alice, Masquerade, Julie, Marucho, Keith, Anubias, Sellon, Steve, Alex, Jessi, Nicole, Catalina, Bruno y Gerard

-CHICOS!- gritamos todos los que estábamos dentro de la mansión para abrazar a los recién llegados

Estábamos en un jardín muy amplio, estaba el árbol de navidad, varias decoraciones, mesas, comida y una pequeña tarima para cantar

-WOW Jessi, como volviste de Bolivia- pregunto Dan emocionado

- Marucho nos trajo a todos en el Jet- dijo la peli café prima de Dan que llevaba un vestido sin mangas cuello tortuga de color morado, botas negras y guantes cortos negros

-se me había olvidado -

-ya conoces a Steve y Alex cierto?- señalando al rubio y a un pelinegro vestidos de traje

-sí y ya consiguieron novia?- pregunto Dan pícaramente haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran –veo que si-

-yo aún no- dijo Steve

-Catalina, Bruno, que chévere que están aquí- dijo Shun con una sonrisa hacia sus primos

-a nosotros nos da gusto- dijeron ambos hermanos

-y ya tienen a alguien-

- yo…- dijo Bruno mirando a Jessi –aun no le he podido declarar a Jessi pero…-

-tengo un presentimiento de que a ella le gusta otro- le dijo Shun

-ese no es el problema…es que cata- mira a la castaña tinturada vestida con un vestido manga larga blanca mirando a Gerard (vocalista de My Chemical Romance) –parece que le gusta al novio de Lyz-

*porque nunca te fijaste en mí, cuanto quisiera que fueras mío* pensaba Catalina

-Dame un momento que tengo que hablar de una cosa con Yen- dijo el ninja

-está bien te dejamos con tu novia- dijeron los hermanos

-QUE NO ES…ay mejor olvídenlo- para después irse

_En otra parte del jardín_

-y Haibaku no vino contigo?- pregunto Alice que llevaba un vestido de una sola manga color morada y cabello recogido

-no, pensó que iba a ser mejor dar una sorpresa a Dan- dijo Nicole que llevaba un vestido color azul marino tipo sirena

-no creo que el venga solo por visitar a Dan?- dije

-y lo dice la que tiene una gran capa, eres tan blanca que parece vampira- me dijo Anubias

-CALLATE ALBINO-

-no le hagas caso a ese gran tonto- me dijo Sellon con un vestido totalmente negro pero ve acercarse a Shun hacia nosotras –ah hola Shun-

-hola chicas me permites a Yen un momento- me miro con una cara de preocupación-vamos… es urgente- me cogió de la mano para salir corriendo, no sabía que pasaba porque él nunca actúa así

_Con otro grupo_

-así que? Nadie les cree que ustedes solo son amigos- les reprocho Keith

-PERO SI ESO ES CIERTO- gritaron Dan y Runo al tiempo

-Almas gemelas- dijeron Alice y Masquerade

-pero que importa, harían bonita pareja como nosotros 2- dijo Gerard antes de besar a Lyz pero los interrumpí junto a Shun

-Chicos ya comenzó- dijo Shun

-comenzar de que- dijeron todos menos yo

-eh… eso es un poco difícil de explicar pero necesito a Dan, Runo y a tu noviecita si me la prestas por un rato Gee- les dije

-ok- Gee le da un beso en la mejilla de Lyz, nos íbamos a ir pero el nos detuvo – y desde cuando son novios?- me miro pícaramente

-novios?- dijimos Shun y yo al unísono

-si no porque están agarrados de la mano- señalando nuestras manos agarradas

-QUE?!- ambos nos soltamos totalmente rojos, admito que fue un poco incómodo pero también me gusto un poco pero salimos corriendo, me quise quedar atrás para que no me pisaran la capa

-ahora si me quieren explicar lo que está pasando?- pregunto Runo

-eh…primero quieres agarran a Lyz- le advertí

-tendría motivo?- me pregunto mi mejor amiga

-lo que pasa…-pero Shun me interrumpió

-lo que pasa es que parece que Catalina está enamorada de tu novio Lyz- lo dijo sin muchos rodeos…grave error

-COMO QUE LE GUSTA A MI NOVIO- lo agarro de la camisa pero en ese momento se prendió el video beam mostrando una grabación en negro

_Veo que lo que estipule era cierto, les dije que tuviera cuidado porque el rencor envenena el alma…voy a cambiarle el juego, como estoy generoso yo voy a hacer que revelen sus sentimientos y veremos qué pasa… empezando con ustedes 2 _

_Runo y Yeneline, cuanto a que Runo lleva un vestido cuello tortuga y Yen una capa española roja_

Eso ultimo me palideció, yo misma lo había hecho para que nadie lo supiera, sentí que mis piernas me temblaban pero en ese momento sentí que alguien me atrapo por detrás para no caerme

-Yeneline, te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Shun

-s…si, gracias-me aferre con uno de mis brazos a sus hombros para poderme estar en pie-

-Marcos que significa esto- pregunto Alice un poco angustiada

-no lo sé, y la verdad…es la primera vez que me siento asustado- mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-Keith que es lo que piensas- dijo Dan

-me pregunto…si supuestamente nadie está aquí, como es que supieron exactamente las vestimentas de Runo y Yen, además tengo un presentimiento de que mi carolina está enamorada de Gerard-

-tienes razón-

_Ustedes sí que meditan Clay y Kuso_

-O SEA QUE SI ESTAS AQUÍ- gritaron los 2

_Estamos aquí _

En ese momento se escuchó unas risas

-DE QUE TE RIES- gritaron Lyz y Gerard, recuerden que Lyz está delante de Gerard

-oye Gee- le dijo Catalina a lado de el

-si Cata, que pasa?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-es que…-

-RESPONDE, DE QUE TE RIES-

_De la envidia de otros_

-qué?- cambiando el semblante

_Lo siento por ti, en serio_

-lo siento de que-

_Mira hacia atrás_

En ese momento su corazón se le paralizo, nadie creía lo que estábamos viendo: Catalina había besado a Gerard

-Cata QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA- le grito Gerard

-es que yo…- pero unos sollozos los interrumpen-

-Gerard…- dijo Lyz en un sollozo entre lágrimas

-Lyz…-

**BUAA NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ESTE PASANDO EN NAVIDAD**

**Shun: lección de hoy**

**Yo: la envidia mata y envenena el alma, la envidia es LO PEOR del mundo**

**Shun: como se arreglara esta navidad?**

**Yo: véanlo en el próximo capi**

**Bye bye**


	3. Amistad

**YUPIII POR FIN ES 24!**

**Shun: ENTONEMOS LA ENTONADA LALALALALA LALALALA**

**Yo: CALLATE NO SABES CANTAR!**

**Shun: **

**Yo: wow que hermoso año que paso y NO SE ACABO EL MUNDO! Por Dios, no se podía acabar 3 días antes de su cumpleaños**

**Shun: ni de la feria de Cali (le doy un zape) auuu y eso porque**

**Yo: no se**

**Los dejamos leer**

-Gerard…-dijo alguien entre sollozos

-Lyz…-

-Amiga tranquilízate- le dije intentando acercarme a ella

-no cariño, no es necesario- fue lo último que me dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque y Gee lo sigue

-LYZ- intente correr pero alguien me detiene

-déjala, es mejor que ambos estén solos- me dijo Shun

-e…está bien, alguien sabe dónde están Julie y Marucho?-

-no lo sé, el nunca vino en el Jet para Bogotá- me dijo Nicole

-qué raro- pero en ese momento se prendió el video beam (otra vez)

_Envidia, envidia, querida y odiosa…ah sí Nicole, abre la puerta_

-ah? Será?- me pregunto la castaña clara

-yo te acompaño- se ofreció Masquerade ya que eran muy buenos amigos

_En la entrada_

-Abrimos?- pregunto Nicole

-ok-

-1- agarrando la perilla

-2- en ese momento Nicole lo giraba

-3- abrió la puerta pero no había nada hasta que…

-NICOLE!- alguien lo abraza logrando alzarla

-HAIBAKU! CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE nwn- le dijo para después darle un beso pero siente un carrasquizo (todos saben quién fue)

-Masquerade, que más- dijo Haibaku chocando manos con los del enmascarado

-Genial, es bueno verte aquí- respondió el rubio

-vamos a entrar-

_En el jardín_

-son las 9 de la noche y ya tenemos 2 problemas- dije

-no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien antes de las 12- me alentó Runo

-eso…eso no es cierto- me deje sentarme en el pasto intentando hacer que la capa me cubra

-hagamos que esto se arregle entre todos, ayudemos en algo para poder solucionar los problemas- me dijo Keith que estaba agallado al frente mío

-gracias chicos- les agradecí pero sentí una voz atrás de mi

-oye Yen…-era Catalina

-Que quieres?- la verdad no estaba de ánimos para hablarle a ella después de lo que hiso

-yo…te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso, no sé qué me ocurrió para besarlo es que me gusta…y la verdad, estoy un poco apenada ¿amigas?-

-amigas- nos abrazamos las 2 –pero tienes que pedirle disculpas es a los 2 te parece?-

-listo- todos comenzamos a reír, parece que ya había un problema menos, ahora era buscar a ese par

_En el bosque_

-Lyz ESPERA- gritaba Gerard intentando alcanzarla

-QUE QUIERES-

-que me escuches- agarrándole las muñecas

-habla todo lo te tengas que decir ahora o…-pero Gee la había besado, Lyz se resistió al inicio pero después le correspondió

-eres la persona más importante en la vida, nos conocimos hace un año justo hoy, nunca pensé que por una distracción mía te iba a perder y…perdóname por todo, me das una última oportunidad?- pero sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de Lyz

-por supuesto, vamos que nos deben estar esperando- lo coge de la mano para después salir corriendo hacia el jardín

_En el jardín_

-LYZ, GERARD, VOLVIERON- gritamos todas las chicas ya que ellos 2 estaban agarrados de la mano

-sip estamos de vuelta- nos dijeron la pareja

-aww que ternura- dijo Nicole abrazando el brazo de Haibaku mientras este está totalmente rojo

En ese momento suenan 10 campanadas indicando que son las 10 de la noche

-vamos a cenar, pasen todos- les indique, había una gran mesa en la cual había pollo, ensaladas y botellas con champi (eso es delicioso)

-bueno, gracias por todo este hermoso año, por nuestra familia y amigos y porque estamos aquí celebrando, bríndale Señor el pan al que no tiene y casa al que no duerme, gracias por la vida y porque conocemos a gente tan chévere que son justamente a los que están en las mesas amen- rece

-Amen- dijeron todos

-quien quiere contar anécdotas de este año-

-pues…me acuerdo que en uno de los viajes que hacíamos comí demasiado y me tuve que encerrarme en el cuarto de Runo- dijo Dan ganándose un zape de Runo

-pues…me acuerdo que en una de las peleas un chico me coqueteo y Dan prácticamente le hiso calzón chino que pena XD- continuo Runo

-pues…uno de los días de entrenamiento con Chan, me cogió el shuriken y me corto todo el cabello hasta los hombros…tuve que ir a la peluquería para que me lo arreglaran- ese fue Shun

-mmm yo un día estaba hablando con Keith por teléfono ya que mi abuelo no sabía nada de la relación así que me puse melosa con él y justo cuando le dije mi leoncito amoroso, mi abuelo entro al cuarto y que pena al decirle la verdad- continuo Alice

-me acuerdo y me obligo a tele transportarme de Vestal para darme una lección me dijo que lo podía hacerlo personalmente pero que no me podía encerrarme en el cuarto y otras cosas que en verdad me puso rojo –siguió Keith

-y un día que ambos estábamos de visita a Tokio vimos a una persona que tenía el cabello suelto y le dijimos "oye señorita sabe dónde está la mansión Kazami" y cuando dio la vuelta era Shun, ese fue el peor oso ya que le dijo todo al abuelo- dijeron Bruno y Catalina

-y un día que fui a visitar a los Kuso entre y vi a alguien de espaldas, pensé que era Haibaku ya que de espalda es igual a Dan, así que le tape los ojos y le susurre hola peluche y Haibaku me dijo hola! Estoy atrás tuyo, me di vuelta y él estaba allí y me di cuenta que le había tapado los ojos era a Dan- dijo Nicole sonrojada

-me acuerdo que teníamos que hacer una obra de teatro pero teníamos que hacer un ejercicio de que uno debía oler diferentes perfumes así que me vendaron los ojos y olí diferentes perfumes pero había uno de pollo y pregunte que marca era, todos estaban muertos de la risa y cuando me quite la venda era que HABIA OLIDO LA MANO DE DAN QUE HABIA COMIDO POLLO GAS!- eso lo dijo Masquerade

-y una vez Anubias me dijo que fuera al parque con ropa deportiva así que fui con el tipo de ropa que él me pidió, me di cuenta que era un parque de paint ball y toda mi ropa era negra, se imaginan la obra de arte que se formó y eso que esa pintura no se quita con nada arrgg- comento Sellon

-en la casa de Dan yo sabía que él se le iba a declarar a Runo ya que él me lo había contado, él ya le iba a decir y que yo lo podía felicitar si el apretaba ambos puños, el problema es que el lo hiso de los nervios y Salí de la cocina gritando QUE VIVA LOS NOVIOS! Me di cuenta del error que cometió- dijo Jessi- y tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para que me perdonaran-

-pues en las elecciones que teníamos en el colegio Yen me conto quien era el chico que me gustaba y por error le dije a mi profesor más montado…a partir de ese día el profe se lo monta- dijo Lyz ganándose mi mejor mirada asesina

-Yo me acuerdo la primera vez que fui a Tokio, fue cuando conocí a Shun…fue mi primer amigo y después fui conociendo al resto de los peleadores, ese fue mi mejor día de todos –dije para terminar los relatos –vamos a comer-

Comimos sabiendo que todos éramos una familia…a ese paso, cuando terminamos de comer eran las 11 de la noche

**Bonita forma de celebrarla con familia y amigos**

**Shun: tienes razón**

**Yo: pues… no uso temas de religión ya que debe haber diversidad de ellas y las respeto ya sean cristianos, católicos, musulmanes, etc.**

**Shun: vamos todos a cantar**

**Yo: y a celebrar con sus familias y amigos**

**Shun: A CELEBRAR PORQUE NACIO DIOS!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


	4. epilogo

**Hola, Konichiwa, hi, hello…**

**Shun: deja de decir hola en todos los idiomas**

**Yo: ¬¬ FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA! :D**

**Shun: por qué atrasada?**

**Yo: a los que no alcanzaron a leer el fic antes del 24 ^^**

**Shun y Yo: lo sentimos por no escribir el 26 pero mi mama tenía el día libre y como no son muchas las horas libres a la semana… pues ya saben**

**Yo: los dejo leer con este bonito epilogo**

Todos terminaron de comer y Lyz le exigió una disculpa por parte de Catalina

-PORQUE NO TE VAS A DISCULPAR CONMIGO- grito la peli ondulada provocando que Cata, Bruno y Gee se miraran entre si

-solo tengo una razón-dijo Cata con las manos en la cintura

-PUES CUAL ES!-

-FELIZ…DIA DE LOS INOCENTES- gritaron todos haciendo que Lyz quedara en shock

-FELIZ QUE!- aun en shock

-pues lo que pasa es que como el 26 nos vamos…- comenzó Cata

_**Flashback Cata POV**_

Lo que pasa es que quería hacer la mejor y divertida navidad de todas, les conté absolutamente todo a todos excepto a ustedes 2 porque sabía que Gee te contaría, le dijimos acerca del plan y bueno también quería que se reconciliaran y celebraran el 1er año de noviazgo, y además me quería consolidar como la mejor bromista, y justo hoy…

-oye Gerard-

-sí que pasa- me dijo Gerard con una sonrisa

-es que quiero hacerte una broma y a Lyz para ver qué pasa…-

-y como es la broma-

-un beso- le dije

-un qué?- un tanto sorprendido-

-te tapo la boca con mi mano es lo que voy a besar y giramos para que piense que nos besamos, listo?-

-vale-

-1-

-2-

-3-

_**Fin de flashback**_

-y como lo supieron los tipos raros- le dijo Lyz

-no lo sé- en ese momento hubo caída anime mundial

-gracias a Dios solo fue una broma, y justo a las 11:30- les dije

-tienes razón o no Jessi- dijo Steve

-ah…si…tienes razón ^^- le dijo un poco sonrojada pero sintió que alguien le agarro la mano –uh-

-no sé cómo…eh…yo- pero sintió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Jessi

-entendí todo-

Vi como Haibaku se le acerco a Shun y le dijo algo, solo le entendí Que Dios te bendiga amigo, recuerda que Navidad es para compartir en familia y con las personas que amas

-buena broma Cata- dijo Masquerade provocándole un sonrojo a la británica

-eh…cuando le diremos que somos novios-

-porque no ahora?-

-mmm mejor después, porque si no le alterare los nervios a mi hermano-

-tienes razón- pero ve que se acerca Bruno-

-parece que somos los únicos solteros QUE VIVAN LOS SOLTEROS!- grito Bruno

-QUE VIVA!- grito Masquerade, mientras solo veía a una Cata tranquila pero con una mirada cómplice

-oye Nicole, que te parece si te quedas unos días más- le dije

-suena bien pero tengo que regresar a México- me dijo

-mmm bueno pero…- en ese momento vi a Shun acercarse hacia nosotros

-oye Yen, me acompañas un momento?- me dijo Shun mientras miraba a mis amigas –a solas- mientras prácticamente me arrastraba al bosque mientras escuchaba gritos de mis amigas que decían

-buena suerte-Nicole

-conquístalo- Runo

_En el bosque_

-oye Shun, que pasa- le dije aunque él no me decía nada, vi que al final él se detuvo debajo de…ay no lo puedo creer, en serio?, muérdago?

-pareces mama Noel- me dijo haciendo que me ruborizara

-esas bobadas- le dije mientras me quitaba mi capa revelando mi vestido strapless

-no tienes frio?- me pregunto arqueando una ceja

-no tendría frio si DAN NO ME HUBIERA HECHADO AJI A MI POLLO-

-segura?- me dijo antes de abrazarme

-Shun…es en serio, tengo calor….deja de abrasarme- pero como vi que no resultaba, le correspondí

-que te pasa- ya que vio que yo miraba hacia el cielo

-nada…no es por nada pero tu pusiste ese muérdago?-

-la verdad, no soy ese tipo de personas- eso me desilusiono y mucho- porque prefiero las sorpresas como esta- el me beso en ese momento –Navidad es momento de pasarla por fin con la persona que amo- me dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-tienes razón….AY DIOS YA VAN A SER LAS 12 VAMOS!- le dije antes de prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia los demás

-rapido ya falta 10 seg- dijo Dan

-10-

-9-

-8-

-7-

-6-

-5-

-4-

-3-

-2-

-1-

En ese momento comenzó los fuegos artificiales

-FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!-

**Qué lindo ^^**

**Shun: espero que les haya gustado**

**Yo: sip, les mando un GRAN saludo a todos y especialmente a Nicole y a Bruno y Cata y lo siento gomene a los 2 gemelos si no le gusto pero miren que al final salió color de rosa **

**y a todos**

**FELIZ AÑO 2013!**


End file.
